


The 2nd rebellion

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Imprisonment, Multi, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, getting set free, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Everyone gets captured by white diamond’s guards. Steven is taken away by white pearl.Hope is lost....or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t believe this?” “Why did we fail?” “We are the crystal gems for stars sake!” ....My old master better not harm Steven. I swear on my gem..I’ll escape! Pearl says to herself sitting on the cell floor crying 

 

“Calm down pearl!” “someone will be rescuing us?” Ruby and sapphire. says across the hallway.

“Who sapphire? Who ruby?” Bismuth, peridot and lapis lazuli is on earth. Steven helped rescue us last time but he’s captured by that white pearl and Everyone else on homeworld is against us because we are the good gems. Amethyst shouts to them.

Many footsteps approaching down the prison hallways.

“Shush you two someone is coming over here?” Probably the guards checking on us. Sighs. “Why didn’t they just shattered us and get it over with?” We are criminals of the first revolution after all. Pearl demanded.

 

“Relax old friend, We mean no harm to all of you.” Yellow pearl says to pearl walks in front of the electric cell door.

 

“My partner She’s right”, we are here to rescue all of you and help start a 2nd gem revolution with our army of friends. Blue pearl said unlocking the power boxes with her spear and shutting off the power.

 

“Told y’all both that we will be rescued.” Many good Future predictions I have forsaw Garnet says smiling.

Never thought I see this day coming. Seeing two of my secret lovers again. Pearl says smiling.

“Hello again pearl it’s been so long.” “we have so much to talk about” yellow pearl and blue pearl says tackling pearl to the floor and showering her with hugs and kisses.

“Umm garnet ,I have a feeling....that these three are more than just friends.” Damn how much secrets does pearl know? Amethyst said quickly walking away from the emotional scene.

 

“Everything is fine amethyst.” Let’s give these three some privacy and in the meantime, let’s go see our new friends and plan for the 2nd revolution against white diamond. Garnet says to amethyst.


	2. Do you want to leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl asks her poly girlfriends a very important question.

With the polypearls.

“So I was thinking about catching up pearl?” We thought you were shattered? Blue pearl asks.

 

“Same here it’s been 5,000 years.” We both heard you and the crystal gems fought for the rebellion. Yellow pearl says.

 

I’m sorry to both of you. I was going to tell you both, but there was no time to come back here and tell you and blue about the revolution against homeworld.   
Then the three diamonds unleashed the corruption attack and the crystal gems have been busy catching and bubbling the monsters that were once our friends.

Now we’re all reunited together again, so I ask both of you a important question. “Will you and blue join me on earth?” We can completely start over again. Neither of you will be living in fear and lets take our new comrades and the all hatchlings at the hatchery and give them a better life.

 

“Umm a opportunity to quit my job as a secretary for yellow diamond and get a free pass to earth?” I’m so in! Yellow pearl said.

I’m tired of listening to Blue Diamond crying and I want a vacation far away from here as possible. Also I agree let’s protect the hatchings future, bring them to earth and be godparents. Blue pearl says while smiling.

 

“Thank you both now let’s go rescue Steven!” Pearl says.

“Yo p did I hear you right? Gems can come from eggs?” Amethyst questions pearl.

“By any chance is their more than just baby pearls here?” Garnet asks walking in the room.

 

“Well explain on the way to the hatcheries hall and show you all our beginning.” Yellow pearl and blue pearl said leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another file was lost.
> 
> Seriously thank you everyone for reading and please comment if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strong feeling that something like this will happen.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry this was supposed to be in the gem children story but the file was lost.


End file.
